


Craving

by starbirthed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Clubbing, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, and daichi being confused but also into it, i just wanted to write terushima giving daichi a blowjob, kinda ??? cause they in public doing some nasty, lmao idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbirthed/pseuds/starbirthed
Summary: Daichi's not much for clubbing but Kuroo insists he goes out. He expects to stay out for a few minutes, get bored, then home. He doesn't expect to pick up the interest of Terushima Yuuji, someone he meets at the club. He also doesn't expect the same guy to be on his knees, giving him a blowjob. But hey, life's full of expecting the unexpected, yeah?





	Craving

**Author's Note:**

> umm so I'm rarepair trash for terudai and I wanted to write this fic to contribute to the beautiful rarepair that is terudai.

Daichi was having a lot of second thoughts right now.

Loud, chaotic beats matched pace with loudly colored fluorescent lights. The smell of spilled alcohol on the floor stuffed his nose. Sweaty bodies were _everywhere._ Daichi slowly brought his own drink, a corona, to his lips slowly. He felt out of place. Unedge and unfit to be in a place so . . . over the top.

“Whoa there, wild guy. Slow it down with the crazy,” Kuroo stopped in front of Daichi, his entire shirt covered in glitter. How he managed to do that, Daichi had no idea and seriously wished the same fate didn’t happen to him. “If you keep acting out of control I’ll have to take you home.”

Daichi scoffed, barely holding back an eye roll. “Hilarious, Tetsu.” he goes to take another sip, hoping that the beer would somehow make everything better. But it doesn’t. He still doesn’t want to be here and he still doesn’t know how Kuroo convinced him to come out tonight.

Kuroo moved to stand beside him at the bar, waving over the bartender with his signature catty grin on his face. On closer inspection, he noticed Kuroo’s already chaotic hairstyle was messier than usual. Kuroo was rubbing on the bottom of his lip, waiting for his drink to come. He looked blissed out. Probably from the shots he took earlier before going out. But also----

 “You really don’t waste any time, do you? Honestly I’m impressed. Not even at the club half an hour and you’ve already made out with someone.”

 Kuroo canted his head to the side, unbothered and uncaring. Daichi shook his head, his lips curling with amusement as Kuroo took his shot and downed it in one gulp.

 “That’s what we came here for, remember? Because you were _butt_ hurt about being dumped.”

 Ah. Yes. _Now_ Daichi remembered how he was brought here. He downed the rest of his corona in one, long gulp to wash out the burn in his chest from the memory. His girlfriend of four months called it quits earlier today on their relationship. Despite his best efforts not to think about it, her words still rang sharply through his ears.

  _I thought this would be different. I thought **you** would be different. But you treat everyone the same, Daichi-san. I’m not your girlfriend. I’m just a friend you like enough to have sex with and… while I was okay with it in the beginning--I don’t feel special. And I hate that. _

Daichi lowered his empty bottle onto the counter slowly, feeling Kuroo’s eyes on him. He dragged a hand down his face and groaned. God, what a stab to the heart! “Tetsu--”

“I know exactly what you’re going to ask me and yes. She’s right.” Kuroo’s casual, biting remark further drove the knife into Daichi’s heart. “She’s the _third_ girlfriend you’ve had this year to tell you the same thing, more or less. Oh Daichi-san! You say you love me but do you _really_ mean it ~” Kuroo mocked, a snicker in his voice. Daichi groaned again, louder, dropping his head fully into his hands. Going out was a mistake. He knew it. He knew he should have listened to his gut and stayed home to wallow in his misery. At least then he wouldn’t have to have Kuroo add salt to his wounds.

Kuroo watched Daichi slowly descend into his despair. On any other day, watching his best friend lament on his inability to be a good lover would have been hilarious! And, well. It still was. But they were out, at a club, in _public_ and the whole reason they were doing this in the first place was so that Daichi would avoid going into a funk. Kuroo waved over the bartender again and asked for two shots this time .

“Daichi. Listen,” Kuroo touched Daichi’s shoulder. “Shit happens. You learn and you move on. Pouting and pitying yourself is lame. So _stop it_ and come take these shots with me.”

The bartender brought over their shots, placing one before each of them. Daichi slowly raised his head and eyed the shot. He could wallow some more, he really could. The idea was so tempting. But also it was frustrating. Time and time again he had tried to do what he thought was right. Listen to what his girlfriend wanted. React how she would like it. Learn what they liked and delivered. And time and time again he always missed the mark with _something_ that left them completely unsatisfied.

It was nerve wracking. He felt defective. He felt incapable. 

Daichi went for his shot and downed it in one gulp.

“Fuck yes! That’s what I’m talking about!” Kuroo hollered. He downed his own shot and slapped it against the counter. “Alright now we’re gonna dance.”

Daichi shook his head, “I dunno if I’m deep enough to make a fool out of myself on the dance floor.”

“Then you need more shots. Keep ‘em coming bartender!”

Three shots later and Daichi finally felt the effects kick in. He felt warm all over, right down to his toes. The annoying pound of the bass suddenly felt like it was melting into his skin, seeping into his bones. He felt himself laughing louder at Kuroo’s jokes. Felt himself swimming in intoxication that he wanted to _drown_ in. Deep into the pool where he could never resurface. At some point, Kuroo had wandered back onto the dance floor. Saying he spotted his earlier dance partner and wanted “to go in for rounds two, three, and four” as Kuroo had put it. Daichi thought he saluted him off. Or yelled _go get him tiger._ He really couldn’t remember.

“Score, finally I can slide in here.”

When Daichi turned around someone else was occupying Kuroo’s spot. They were tall, but shorter than Daichi was by a few inches. Their hair was bleached and styled, spiked at the ends. They had earrings that flashed in the lights. _Captivating,_ was the first thought to come to mind.

“Huh?” Daichi’s brain was working overtime to catch up with what was happening. Still too enrapt in the appearance of this new person.

The man laughed. It felt electric, washing over Daichi’s flushed skin. He watched as the blond made himself comfortable. He rested with his side against the bar, so he could _really_ look at Daichi. His gaze was intense, piercing. Daichi felt his skin flush deeper--hotter. He blamed it on the alcohol.

“You, I’m talking about. Because I was eyeing you from a distance for the past like . . . oh I’d say 15 minutes? But you were busy talking to tall, dark and handsome so I thought shit! No go!” he exclaimed. He talked with his hands alot. He was animated. Daichi was entranced. “But then I saw him go, yeah? And _then_ I saw him swapping saliva with some other dude on the dance floor so I thought _yes this is my chance_. So here I am, sliding into your DMs, to say that my name’s Terushima Yuuji and I think you’re really hot.”

Daichi is, for a lack of a better word, floored. So much just happened. This guy--Terushima--could talk a mile a minute and yet Daichi didn’t feel annoyed or lost. No, he was still stuck. Stuck in this overwhelming force of nature, a hurricane that had found him as the eye of the storm, talking to him. Finding _him_ attractive.

Daichi blinked. Wondering how to take this all. He was definitely not sober enough for any of this. “Uh, I’m straight?” Wait no. That didn’t sound right.

Terushima blinked. Apparently, it also didn’t sound right to his ears because suddenly he barked out a laugh. “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling. Both?” Daichi shook his head, “Sorry I’m drunk.”

“No, no. Don’t apologize. It’s cute.” Terushima rested his chin in the palm of his hands. His eyes were still trained on Daichi. As if he were taking him apart bit by bit, studying his features to fully engrain who he was in his mind. “You know, I’ve met a lot of straight guys before. Afterwards, they find themselves not being so… straight.”

“Congrats. I’m sure someone is proud of you.”

Terushima hissed, clutching his chest in mock pain. “Wow you’re both hot _and_ brutal. Boy do I know how to pick them.”

A beat later, Daichi goes, “You’re hitting on me.”

“Uh, yes. Yes I am.” Terushima doesn’t miss the beat.

“You think I’m hot?”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Oh…” Daichi opened his mouth. Closed it. Then opened it again, sticking out his hand. “Hi, I’m Sawamura Daichi.”

Terushima looked down at Daichi’s hand, back to his face, to his hand again. This time when he laughed it was full body. Tremors shook his entire being. He braced against the counter for support, shaking his head side to side. “Oh my God. Oh my God you’re seriously _too_ good.” Still laughing, while Daichi was pouting because while outright flirting wasn’t his forte, he still appreciated the guy for being upfront.

“Hey Sawamura Daichi. I’m Terushima Yuuji.” Terushima shook Daichi’s hand. It was warm. And sweaty. But still warm. And slightly smaller than Daichi’s, he noticed. “I know you’re straight and all but I’m still hoping you’d like to dance with me? Just for a bit.”

“I don’t dance.”

“Won’t or _can’t_?”

“Please don’t ask me these questions right now when I’m not sober enough for the fuckery.”

“Sorry, sorry! Fuckery is just my go to, because I’m _really_ good at it. Ha, jokes! But no seriously. Come _on_. It’s a waste of a night if you just stand there, moping, trying not to have fun.”

“I was not moping!” Daichi protested.

Terushima snorted, “Nah you totally were. Could spot it from a mile away.” And then suddenly Terushima’s close, really close. His lips are against Daichi’s ear and his hand is put on his forearm. Terushima’s thumb stroked back and forth on Daichi’s arm, and the chuckle that escaped his lips was a lightning bolt right down Daichi’s spine. “I promise you, five minutes with me on the dance floor and you’ll forget _everything_ that’s making you worry. Dance with me, _Sawamura-san_.”

Sin coats Terushima’s words. Sin, so _poison_ in nature corrodes Daichi’s willpower. Daichi blamed the alcohol running through his veins. Those three, four, maybe five shots that eroded whatever walls he had built up that usually prevented him from going out of his comfort zone. He nodded, allowing himself to be pulled onto the dancefloor. Daichi watched heads turn as Terushima pushed his way through the crowd. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one caught up in Terushima’s appearance. It was different, surreal.

Somehow they made it to the middle of the dancefloor. Terushima faced him, smile wide but eyes glinting _deviously_. He wrapped an arm around Daichi’s shoulders, swaying back and forth to the beat. Daichi just kinda… stood there. Not sure what to do with his arms, or his hands, or most importantly--his legs and feet. Terushima tilted his head, eyes dropping to the floor before he shot back up to meet Daichi’s confused look.

“I don’t know what to do with my… everything.” That sounded so lame to his ears, but the laughter that followed suit from Terushima made it seem _not_ so bad.

“So one: you’re adorable. And two: that’s fine. Just follow my lead. Put your hands on my hips, and if you decide to bend your straightness a bit and touchy feely, I won’t stop you~” Terushima wiggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Heat devoured the back of his neck as he rested his hands on Terushima’s hips as instructed. At least this way, now he kinda knew which direction Terushima’s body was moving. He tried to follow the pace. Terushima was all fluidity. Like energy, pure and vibrant, he moved along to whatever beat was played with ease. Daichi by comparison was awkward and rigid. He thought too much of where his feet had to go. Was too self-conscious of the way their bodies pressed together anytime Terushima dared to test the waters.

Dancing with a guy was new territory. Well, dancing anywhere like this in public was new territory for Daichi. Holding a man in his arms, he realized, came with the sensation of solidity. Terushima was hard, muscular under the touch. He could feel underneath the palms of his hands Teru’s athletic build, even through the clothing. There was nothing soft about him. Surprisingly, he didn’t feel _weird_ about the fact that he was dancing with a guy in a nightclub. Thoughts of people from school seeing him in such a position, _right after being dumped_ , swirled in his mind but every time anxiety would rise, Terushima was there.

Terushima was everywhere, actually. His hands roamed up and down Daichi’s body. Down his arms and up his shirt. Nails lightly raked down Daichi’s back and his breath hitched. Terushima had the audacity to look up at him with innocence coating his eyes. Terushima pressed closer, until their hips were together and slowly started to rock into him. He rolled his hips expertly. Daichi gasped, the unexpected friction causing him to tighten his grip on Terushima’s hips.

“Whoops,” Terushima didn’t sound sorry in the slightest. When he stuck out his tongue Daichi caught sight of the tongue piercing he couldn’t see before.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

Daichi swallowed, trying to maintain the composure Terushima was determined to break. Why hadn’t he stopped dancing yet? Why didn’t he quit after the first song? “You’re uh, close.”

“Hm?” Terushima’s voice hit his ear. His breath danced along Daichi’s neck. Daichi shivered. Warm heat melted into his blood and into his bones, causing him to falter in his steps. When he finally found rhythm too! “I try to move away but everytime I do another body pushes me closer. It might be the universe saying something, ya know.”

Daichi, despite his better judgement, looked down and caught Terushima’s gaze. Energy, pure as a lightning bolt, hit him. Something, some sort of magnetic fuckery, in Terushima’s gaze did Daichi in. It was bold, defiant, proudly and unashamedly locked with Daichi. Terushima didn’t shy away. As if shyness was a trait Terushima was physically incapable of portraying. Terushima’s arms found their way back to Daichi’s shoulders, his fingers curling into Daichi’s hair and grabbing tight. Daichi hissed.

The beat changed, more hypnotic and seductive than the last. Terushima kept rolling his hips into Daichi. Daichi bit back a groan. A _groan._ No. He had to go. He couldn’t stay here any longer. His sanity was falling apart at the seams. He found himself moving closer, not further away. Tersuhima’s pull, his gaze, was terribly magnetic. Daichi’s grip on Terushima’s waist tightened. His body betrayed him. It moved in time to Terushima’s artful grinds and rolls.

Terushima’s grin was feral. Lopsided with a curve at the end. His lips, Daichi noticed, suddenly came very close to his own. “I wanna kiss you so badly,” Terushima purred. He pressed his body further. Daichi felt a hardness that wasn’t there before.

He swallowed thickly.

“Can’t-” he rasped, the heat becoming too much. His brain was melting. His skin was on fire.

Despite it all, Daichi licked his lips. His eyes dropped to Terushima’s mouth.

He doesn’t know who leaned in first. Doesn’t know who opened their mouth first and who slipped their tongue inside with unrelenting greed and _hunger._ Doesn’t know when the desperation set fire to every single fiber of his being, the want and the _need_. Daichi  never felt this way from a kiss before, from anyone. Yet Terushima kissed him as if he couldn’t get enough, as if Daichi’s lips or his tongue in his mouth would never be enough.

And the tongue ring. Holy _shit_.

Daichi moaned as Terushima took his bottom lip between his teeth. He opened his mouth wider, and Terushima slipped his tongue inside. His mouth’s explored and ravaged. His body melted in liquid heat. His tongue was sucked and nibbled on. Terushima pulled back, a sharp inhale. Daichi followed that inhale, kissing Terushima with the same intensity, if not sloppy. Daichi’s nostrils flared and the moan that he swallowed up from Terushima went all the way to his groin. He’s hard. Hard from their kiss and hard from the way Terushima still undulated against him and hard from the way Terushima’s hands touched every inch of Daichi’s skin that he could.

“Sawamura-san,” Terushima gasped in between kisses. He pressed his lips to Daichi’s skin, felt sweat and heat against his lips. He peppered kisses along the flesh. Daichi’s pupils blew wide, his eyes fluttering.

He was losing control. He was losing all _semblance_ of control.

Terushima’s hands roamed from Daichi’s back to his stomach. The sudden, ticklish touch caused Daichi to arch. And then those hands went lower. To the front of Daichi’s pants where his cock had started to swell underneath his jeans. Terushima’s chuckle danced across Daichi’s neck as he squeezed Daichi’s cock.

“Shit, you feel big. Fuck, what I’d do to wrap my lips around you.” Daichi’s breath hitched. “Fuck, I’m hard too. I didn’t, definitely didn’t expect to get this hot and bothered.” Another squeeze, a rub, Daichi’s head fell forward to rest on Terushima’s shoulder. Daichi forgot they were surrounded by people. He normally would have been embarrassed. Too flustered to play along.

Terushima broke all his walls and reservations. He still blamed the alcohol for making his hips buck into Terushima’s hand. For the way he turned his face into Teriushima’s neck, panting. His mind flashed to the tongue ring. It had felt good against his tongue. But around his dick? The skin on his neck burst into flames. A terrible red heat that went all the way to his ears.

“You’re thinking about it,” Terushima purred. “Thinking about my tongue on your cock. We could make it happen. We _really_ could.” Another squeeze, his palm pressed against Daichi’s cock. He kneaded and rubbed and _fuck_.

Fuck.

Daichi opened his mouth to respond. He should, he should stop it now. He really should he really, “Yes,” he rasped.

Terushima didn’t hesitate.

He grabbed Daichi’s hand and pushed his way through the crowd, up a flight of stairs. Daichi barely registered walking by a bouncer. Who took one look at the two of them, shot Terushima a look, and nodded. Daichi had no idea where he was stumbling towards. Blood pounded loudly in his ears. His skin was on fire. He couldn’t blame the alcohol now. No, this was pure need, pure _lust_ , an ache in his chest that was set in stone by Terushima.

How did this happen? Where did this passion, this need rushing around like wildfire in his ribcage that made him want to do everything and anything to this man he _just_ met come from? He was hungry. He was eager, jumping out of his skin. He wanted to be undone, he never knew he wanted to be undone so _badly_ before.

They ended up in a small, dimly lit room. There was a desk, a chair, a old looking filing cabinet. Daichi had no idea how Terushima had access to such a space, but he didn’t care because once the door was locked his back was pressed against it. Terushima’s lips were back on his and Daichi let himself go. 

His hands went up underneath Terushima’s shirt. Hesitant, at first but once Terushima made a noise of approval, he became more confident. Daichi ran his fingers all over. Along his chest, down his stomach, around his back. His thumbs brushed against Terushima’s nipples.

“Oo, touchy,” Terushima’s laugh was breathless. His cheeks were cherry red to match the swollen redness of his lips. They looked raw, delicious, enough that Daichi leaned in to take Terushima’s top lip between his teeth and sucked. Terushima’s eyes fluttered, the sharpness of teeth was shortly followed by the soft lapping of Daichi’s tongue, asking for permission to enter his mouth. He obliged. Opening his mouth for Daichi to take anything and everything he wanted.

“See?” Terushima gasped. Daichi’s teeth were on his neck, biting and nipping. “Told you, straight guys are weak against me.” 

Daichi wanted to be shocked or confused, but instead he laughed. It was scattered and slurred but God, he felt light. Uncaring what this meant or if it had to mean anything or what would happen later. For once, Daichi was in the moment just . . . _being._   

“You’ve won me over, I guess.” Daichi turned his head, his nose pressed by Terushima’s ear. His breath was staggered as Terushima’s hands finally went below the belt, gripping his length and giving it a form stroke. “Thought you said you were going to blow me? Don’t tell me you’re chickening out now. Not when I finally got around to the idea of being in your mouth. Feeling your tongue on my dick, and that piercing? _Hot as hell_ \--I want it.” 

“Fucking---shit, not fucking fair I--say less.” Terushima sunk to his knees. Daichi caught the sight of red on his cheeks as he goes. He spread his legs wide enough for Terushima to fit. Terushima tugged at his pants. Daichi tried to help but Terushima knocked his hands away. “No. I’m doing this myself. The only place your hands are allowed are on my face or in my hair.”

Terushima pulled until Daichi’s pants were at his ankles, his cock still trapped in his underwear. Daichi was hard, pulsing, already leaking precum that left a wet spot on the front of his underwear. Terushima mouthed the wet spot. Daichi’s cock twitched. More, he wanted more. He took Terushima’s advice and twined his fingers through the blond’s hair. His hair was softer than Daichi expected. Even the shaved part had a nice texture. Daichi stroked Terushima’s hair, dropping his gaze to meet his eyes. 

“Your eyes are nice,” Daichi’s voice is raw, quiet. Terushima’s already working off his underwear, pausing. 

“They’re brown,” Terushima blinked. “Almost everyone in Japan has brown eyes.”

“Yeah but yours are… electric. Captivating.” Daichi pushed back a few strands of blond hair from Terushima’s face. His grin was lopsided.  “I could drown in them.” 

He watched Terushima’s face explode in red. Red bursts on his cheek and across his nose. Cute. Fuck, he was cute. “Okay fuck you. Unfair. This is supposed to be a hook up not a wine and dine.” 

Terushima tugged Daichi’s underwear down and his cock sprung free. The cool air and the heat of Terushima’s breath on the senstive flesh was too much. Daichi _ached_. He _yearned_ for Terushima’s mouth on him. He tugged, hard. Urging Terushima to get started. Slender fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him lazily. Daichi’s breath hitched. His eyes fluttered. Terushima was looking at him again through half-lidded eyes. His grin was devious, barely hung on his lips. He stuck out his tongue, the flash of the tongue ring being the last thing Daichi saw before Terushima swallowed him whole. 

“Fuck!” Daichi’s head fell back against the wall. His knees shook and his fingers tightened in Terushima’s hair. God, Terushima took him all the way whole on the first go. He wasn’t ready for it. He wasn’t ready for the heat that entrapped his cock. For the odd yet _so pleasant_ feeling of his tongue ring sliding against the underside of his cock.

Daichi’s hips bucked. He bit down on his bottom lip to keep back the moans Terushima was pulling at him. Terushima blew him with abandon. Wet, sloppy, every time his tongue flicked to lick at Daichi’s slit he felt himself lose more and more control. Heat crawled up his spine. His fingers shook. Precum oozed from the tip of his cock. His cock was so hard, so heavy. He opened his eyes so he could watch Terushima take his cock.

“Beautiful,” tumbled out of his lips,followed by a moan brought by Terushima sucking on the tip. 

Terushima popped off his dick with an unholy sound. His lips were red and swollen. He stroked Daichi’s cock slowly. “Mmm, you like that? Feels like you’re holding back though, babe.” He kissed the side of Daichi’s cock, his hands reaching down to fondle his balls. Daichi groaned. His nails dug into Terushima’s scalp. “Fuck my mouth. I want you to.”

He swallowed Daichi whole again, and Daichi obliged. The last frays of his self control evaporated. A brutal snap of the hips followed. Terushima’s moans vibrated all over Daichi’s cock. Daichi saw fireworks behind his eyes. The heat rose in his belly. He picked up a steady rhythm of thrusting into Terushima’s mouth. More and more. He wanted to cum in Terushima’s mouth. He wanted to feel the blond swallow his cum. He wanted more moans to vibrate across his skin.

Looking downwards was his undoing. Terushima looked up at him with no fear. Saliva trickled down the side of his mouth. His cheeks were hollow and his pupils were blown wide. It was so fucking _hot_. Daichi hunched over, fingers clenching Terushima’s hair. He came with a shout. His whole body convulsed as he spilled inside Terushima’s mouth. So warm, so warm and accepting. His hips sputtered as he came. Came down Terushima’s throat until his cock went soft.

Terushima took him all. Over and over he swallowed all of Daichi’s cum without shame. He felt Daichi grow soft in his mouth. He pulled back slowly, dragging his tongue ring purposefully along the underside of Daichi’s sensitive cock. Daichi’s moans were muse to his ears. Daichi’s breath was labored. He felt weak-kneed and hazy from his orgasm. God, he he’d never come like that before. So hard and full-body--never like that with any of his partners.

He watched Terushima kiss the head of his sensitive cock before slipping it back into Daichi’s underwear. Terushima’s eyes were focused on him as he stood up, pulling Daichi in for another kiss. Daichi met him eagerly. Their tongues slid against one another with practiced ease. Daichi’s fingers curled in Terushima’s hair as Terushima’s hands dropped to his waist. Ah, kissing Terushima was so _effortless._ He could do this for hours, he thought.

The blond pressed against him, still hard. Daichi opened his eyes partway, debating if he should… if he should return the favor. His hands started to drift downwards. Terushima’s eyes opened. He grabbed Daichi’s hand and broke their kiss, raising Daichi’s hands to his lips.

“Nah, babe. No need. This was all for you. I’m good.”

“No, that’s not…” Fuck. Brain. _Work._ “That’s not fair. For me to be the only one to… receive.”

Terushima shook his head, his signature lopsided grin falling back into place. “Nah trust me dude. It’s totally fair. I got to watch you cum. I got to _make_ you cum. That’s all I needed to see.”

It still doesn’t sit right with Daichi. A frown marred his lips and he was ready to argue again when they heard a familiar voice yell for him from outside.

“Tetsu! Shit,” Daichi reached down for his pants, tugging them up. He watched Terushima adjust himself out of the corner of his eyes. Daichi licked his lips. He wanted to kiss him again. He didn’t want to leave this guy alone. But he had to.

“That your friend calling for you? The one with the wicked bedhead?” Terushima asked.

Daichi nodded, “Yeah. Guess he stopped sucking face long enough to find me.”

Terushima laughed, “What a great friend.” he ran a hand through his hair. Daichi wanted to do the same, but he squashed down that urge. He would never leave if he didn’t. “He’s kinda cute too.”

“Tall, dark, and handsome your type?”

Terushima cocked his head to the side. Daichi raised an eyebrow in return. Terushima snorted and grinned, “Nah. I’m more into the mopey, secretly kinky, lone wolf guys actually.”

“I told you I wasn’t moping,” Daichi pouted but there was no real heat to his words. Terushima was in his space again. Daichi was in the middle of looping his belt when Terushima cupped his face. He leaned into the touch unconsciously. They didn’t move for a while. The hairs on Daichi’s arms started to rise. His eyes wanted to drop down to Terushima’s lips but he forced them to remain on Terushima’s eyes.

“Thank you.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that to come out of Terushima at all. Before he could ask why, a low whistle cut through the air.

“Okay so. I leave you alone for like, half an hour and you go gay?” Kuroo was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest. His grin was wide and _shiteating._ “Oh he’s cute.”

“Tetsu!” Red heat erupted across the back of Daichi’s neck.

Terushima threw his head back in laughter. He stepped back to give them space. Space that Daichi was already uncomfortable aware of. “I warned him I had straight-bending powers.”

“Wooooow,” Kuroo looked between the two of them. Daichi wanted to melt into the floor.

The blond turned around to face Daichi, his smile this time softer. He leaned forward to whisper in Daichi’s ear. “See you around,” with a soft kiss on the cheek, the blond exited the room. Leaving Daichi, confused, and Kuroo, _living_ in his wake.

A few beats passed between the two. Daichi chose to look at the floor and Kuroo, well, Kuroo was soaking up every moment he could. “Ya’ll fuck?”

“No!”

“Lame. He give you head?” when Daichi didn’t answer immediately, Kuroo beamed. “YOOO!”

“We’re going home!” Daichi stamped out of the room, dragging  a cackling Kuroo by the collar behind him. Terushima’s words were still ringing in his head. _See you around_? Was that in hopes that the blond would see him again?

Which led to the question of whether or not Daichi even _wanted_ to run into the blond again.

His mind flashed to the tongue ring. To the roughness of the kisses on his lips and the hands on his hips. To the heat that enrapped his body when Terushima went down on him just minutes ago. He inhaled sharply.

Yeah . . . yeah, he wanted to see him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this I may not! I have an idea for where the second part would lead but as of right now I might just leave this as is. 
> 
> if you want i'm taking fanfic & oneshot requests at my personal [heavenbursts](http://heavenbursts.tumblr.com/) if you'd like! i'm not super active on it but lemme know if you request something and i'll check it!


End file.
